


Sleeping Wild

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, LinkedUniverse, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Wild barely sleeps anymore, with nightmares plaguing every time he closes his eyes. Luck decided to play against Wild.





	Sleeping Wild

It was a long journey through the rough terrains, longest rivers, and the vast lands of Hyrule. Through time and time again, Hyrule has always been Hyrule. Through the deepest, widest, and roughest canyons. To its wild grassland valleys.

 

Nine heroes gathered around the campfire, telling stories of their greatest deeds. Though Warrior had some pretty questionable ‘deeds’ but it didn't stop the laughter that spread through every individual heroes.

 

Wild leaning softly on the tree while Sky and Wind were practically leaning onto each other. Warrior, Legend, and Hyrule were the closest to each other as Twilight, Time, and the smallest member Four were staring, even though they add their own adventures underneath the moonlight. Giving it a memorable telling. 

 

Wild however even with the conversation going smoothly, was slowly dozing off. Even if he snaps back to reality, bringing himself back into the conversation even if he didn't add anything new to it.

 

With every blink, death of his friends haunt his very soul. Seeping into his bones, causing sleep aside. Twilight has noticed the sleeplessness from his descendant, which has brought many worries for the hero. Wind being the youngest of the group, he pulled his wand and played soft melodies. That was the case until Time pulled his Ocarina out.

 

It's gorgeous blue shell glimmered underneath the moonlight and warmth by the campfire. Giving it a welcoming effect to those who didn't know of its curse.

 

Seeing Time holding it, as if he was one with the instrument. Blowing softly, a specific note began following, with each new note. It brought peace to the eight heroes, except for Wild.

 

For he leaned into the shadow of the tree, blocking any view of his face. His eyes shut without question as his brain shut down as quick when the fourth note floated through the windless wind.


End file.
